


D is for Djinn

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “We are both broken. Why can’t we be broken together?” Dean’s heart was beating so frantically he was sure Cas could hear it. He couldn’t think of an argument. He didn’t want to anyways. He reached forward and grabbed Castiel’s neck to pull him forward into their first kiss.





	D is for Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is letter D for my ABC Prompts.

Dean woke with a start. His heart began to bang in his chest with uncertainty of where he was. He quickly took in his surroundings. He calmed when he realized he was in the passenger seat of the Impala. A hand on his shoulder alerted him of someone driving. 

“Dean. Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?” Dean snapped his head to the left to be greeted with familiar blue eyes. He felt the tenseness in his body slowly dissolve as he looked over at his friend.

“Nah. I just didn’t realize I’d fallen asleep.” He self-consciously wiped the sleep from his eyes. He tried making out their surroundings but it was too dark to really see anything. “Where are we, Cas?”

“We are about an hour away from town. We can get a motel room for the night and get everything ready to go by tomorrow afternoon.” The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was being on a hunt with Sam. Something was kidnapping people and then leaving them dead, drained of their blood. Dean felt a headache coming on.

“Where’s Sammy?”

Cas looked over at him with a worried look on his face. “He’s at the bunker with Eileen. Are you sure you’re okay, Dean? I knew we should have let them take this one so you could rest a little longer.” Dean officially felt confused and his headache was getting worse the more he tried to piece everything together.

“Why would I need rest, Cas? And where are we going exactly? I don’t even remember leaving.”

“Dean, the last hunt, you got thrown across the room and hit your head. It was really bad. You were with Sam and I wasn’t there to heal you right away. By the time I got to you, you were in a comma. I have been slowly healing you but sometimes you forget things and you get headaches. Do you have a headache right now?” Without waiting for an answer, Cas reached over to place his fingers on Dean’s forehead. Dean was surprised when instead of simply placing his fingers as usual, Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair and rested his hand on the back of his neck. Before Dean could complain, he started feeling the warmth and security that came with Castiel’s healing touch. Dean felt him slowly rub the back of his neck and finger the short hairs that rested there. And just as quickly as he started, he pulled away making Dean miss the touch. 

Dean slowly remembered the things that Castiel was saying before. He remembered the last hunt and how he got hurt. He remembers Sam and Eileen becoming an official couple which included her moving into the bunker with them. He remembers starting to go on hunts with Cas and Sam going with Eileen. And most importantly, he remembers that they were on their way to take care of a haunted house that took the lives of anyone stuck in it overnight. This has happened every year on April first since the year 2000. Every year some stupid kids would camp out in the house as a joke and unfortunately, every time they wouldn’t be there when morning came.

Dean looked over at Cas with a small smile tugging at his lips, “Thanks Cas. My head feels better and I remember everything. So what do we know about this ghost?”

“Of course, Dean. The house belonged to a man named Gary Silverman. When he was alive, he was accused of kidnapping several women but they could never find enough evidence to convict him. In 1999, accounts say that he hung himself in his basement. The next year the hauntings started to happen. I suggest we go to the graveyard tonight and burn his bones and then spend tomorrow night in the house to make sure that it’s taken care of.”

The graveyard where Gary was buried wasn’t hard to find. Since it was already nighttime when they got there, they made quick work of digging up his grave. This was a simple salt and burn and it went by without any hitches. Once done they made their way to the motel in town. 

The next day they spent the night in the house which was very uneventful. They spent their time laying around in the living room talking. Dean ask Castiel questions about the last few hunts that they took care of which he was still having trouble remembering. In the middle of recalling the hunt where Dean got hurt, Cas abruptly stood up and turned his back to Dean. He drew in a long breathe before speaking again.

“Dean, I was so scared I was going to get to the hospital too late. I was so scared I was going to lose you.” 

“Buddy, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

“That’s not the point. You were fine that time. What happens next time I’m not around?” Cas turned to look at Dean again. “I can’t lose you, Dean,” he whispered.

“Cas.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was trying to punch down the fluttering that was happening in his stomach. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. There was no way Castiel, angel of the Lord, could even return the feelings that Dean secretly harbored. “You’re an angel. When I’m gone you will keep going. I’m just a speck on your timeline, man.” Dean couldn’t hold Cas’ eyes anymore. It was his turn to look down at the ground. Castiel made his way over to Dean and gently lifted Dean’s chin so they could look into each other’s eyes once more.

“You mean everything to me, Dean. I have lived for so, so long. And yet, I have never felt like this. Knowing you has been the best part of my life.” he paused and took in another deep breathe, “When I touched your soul in hell, it changed me. It changed me for the better. You’ve taught me so much about life and humanity and free will. Dean, you’re not some pit stop in the grand scheme of Castiel. You’re my everything. You are and will forever be the Righteous Man to me.”

Dean could feel his face heat up. He couldn’t look away from the blue eyes trapping him. He couldn’t believe what Castiel was saying. “Cas, you can’t mean all that. I’m broken,” he tried saying but his voice began to crack. Castiel placed his thumb over Dean’s lips to stop him from speaking further.

“We are both broken. Why can’t we be broken together?” Dean’s heart was beating so frantically he was sure Cas could hear it. He couldn’t think of an argument. He didn’t want to anyways. He reached forward and grabbed Castiel’s neck to pull him forward into their first kiss. It was chaste and sweet. Both men smiled at the end of it while blue and green eyes met again. 

“Is this for real, Cas?” Dean whispered into his friend’s lips.

“It’s for real. This is real. Stay here with me, Dean. Please.” Cas’ tone sounded frantic and slightly panicked. Almost like he was afraid Dean would change his mind and leave. But that was not going to happen.

“I’m here. I’m staying. I promise, Cas. I need you,” Dean urgently stated back. He just hoped Cas knew the meaning behind that phrase. He apparently did because the next thing Dean knew he had an armful of angel. They remained in their embrace for who knows how long, enjoying to feel of the other in their arms. 

~~~

 

Life back at the bunker was great. Dean dare say it was downright blissful. He had his brother by his side who was finally happy and content. Sam had a great girlfriend/hunting partner in Eileen. The woman was absolutely amazing and he couldn’t be happier for his brother. And most importantly, he had his angel by his side. It was mornings like this that took his breathe away.

He walked into the kitchen smelling bacon and coffee. What could be better than that?

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said as he walked over to Dean and handed him a mug of coffee and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I made pancakes and bacon for you.” And somehow it got better, Dean thought.

“Morning, Angel,” Dean replied as he sat down his mug and grabbed Cas around his waist. He nuzzled the back of the angel’s neck and showered the area with little kisses. He sighed feeling content and warm holding his angel. It had been about two weeks since the two men had confessed their feelings for each other and things have been going great. Cas spent the majority of his time in the bunker and Dean was getting used to the pampering Cas was giving him. He was so used to being the one who took care of his partner that he absolutely loved the feeling Castiel gave him of being taken care of. 

“Once you’re done with breakfast I want you to meet me in our room,” Cas punctuated his request with a heated kiss. Dean’s dick peeked up at the request and a fire lite up his veins. They had been taking everything slow so far. Dean was so used to his relationships starting with sex but with Cas he wanted things to be different. He wanted everything to be perfect. He cared so much for the angel and he wanted their physical relationship to reflect those feelings.

As he finished his breakfast as quickly as he could he was hit with a sudden sense of nervousness. He huffed in frustration. It wasn’t like he was a blushing virgin or anything. It was just that Castiel had never done this before and maybe he didn’t even want to do anything like that. Maybe they were just gonna hang out and watch a movie or something. But that kiss suggested something to come. Crap. Get a grip, Winchester.

His inner monologue of nerves continued until he opened the door of his bedroom and found Cas sitting on their bed reading a book. Castiel slowly closed the book and set it down on the bedside table. He then slowly scooted down so he was laying down on the bed. He opened his arms in invitation, “Hello Dean.” God, did that voice and phrase always do something to Dean.

Dean made his way over to Cas and slowly crawled up his body until he was hovering over his lover. “Heya Cas,” he answered as he bent down to kiss Cas. The kiss that started out as a simple greeting quickly evolved into something heated and needy. Both men began to frantically reach their hands for anything they could hold onto. Dean’s hands landing on the hem of Cas’ shirt and he quickly got the idea and broke the kiss so they could lose their shirts. 

The feeling of skin on skin touching was amazing. This was as far as they had gone so far. Making out while dry humping like teenagers. This felt safe but man, did Dean want more today. He was feeling bold so he slowly rubbed Cas’ flanks until his hand came down to the angel’s belt. He slowly started to undo it, keeping his eyes glued to his lover’s looking for any kind of negative reaction. Cas gave him a slight nod. Knowing Cas wanted this just as much as he did, Dean pulled the belt through the loops and peeled his dress pants down. Then he quickly made work on his own pants. 

Castiel grabbed him by the back of the neck to pull him down to continue their kissing. Dean gave himself over to the feeling of Cas kissing him and writhing beneath him. It felt so amazing even with two layers of boxers between them. Feeling their hard cocks rubbing against each other made Cas groan. Dean could feel the wet spot his precome was making but he could really care less about that right now because he had a gorgeous man that he loved beneath him. 

“God, Cas. This feels so good,” Dean moaned. Cas started lavishing Dean’s neck with open mouth kisses that became nips and licks. Dean wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. All of his nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Dean sat back on his haunches and Cas immediately made a noise of complaint at the lack of contact. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet, baby,” he stated as he slowly pulled Cas’ plain white boxers off. He looked down at the angel and couldn’t help the groan of appreciation that left his mouth. The angel was on his back with his legs slightly open. His chest and neck were blushed with arousal. His lips were puffy from kissing and his pupils were blown wide with lust. 

“Well, are you going to join me down here or do I have to finish myself, Dean?” Cas raised his brow in challenge. Dean doesn’t remember ever ripping his boxers off faster than this moment. He scrambled back to his post above the angel and slowly lowered himself until their bodies met. When their cocks brushed for the first time they both moaned. 

Their lips reconnected in a heated kiss and they both began to move their hips. “Cas, you’re so perfect for me. You’re so beautiful,” Dean began to mumble in between their kisses. Cas brought his hand between them and wrapped it around both of their dicks. Once he had a good grip he jacked them, throwing his head back at the new feeling. 

“Dean, I’m not going to last long. It feels so good.” They both began to pant into each other’s mouths, unable to fully kiss anymore, too caught up in each other’s pleasure. “Dean,” Cas moaned as he bit down on Dean’s shoulder to muffle some of his groans.

“Castiel, I love you!” Dean yelled as he came all over Cas’ stomach. Hearing Dean say those words sent Cas over the edge only moments after Dean. 

Dean collapsed down onto Cas, not caring about the mess between them, only needing to be closer to his lover. He clung to Cas and Cas just held him tight as they both tried to regulate their breathing. 

Once they were both settle and their hearts were back to beating at a normal pace, Castiel pulled Dean back so he could look into his eyes. Dean didn’t even realize he was crying until Cas wiped his face and peppered his face with feather light kisses. “Dean,” Cas whispered, “Do you really mean that?”

Dean just nodded, “Of course, Cas.”

Castiel’s face lite up with a breathtaking smile and he showered Dean’s face with even more kisses until they were both laughing. “I love you too, Dean. Always.”

And just like that the illusion was shattered. Dean looked over and his bed was empty. Dean frantically looked around, “Cas!” he screamed.

“Dean!”

“Cas, I’m right here!”

“Dean! Come back to me!” And Dean followed the voice that he knew and trusted and loved.

~~~

 

Dean woke with a gasp. He felt like a weight was weighing on his chest and his senses were all over the place. Everything was too bright and too loud and his body felt overstimulated yet groggy. He didn’t know what the hell was going on or where he even was. But he heard the one thing that made him at ease, his angel’s voice.

“Dean? Are you awake? Are you with me?” He reached up looking for Cas’ hand and was rewarded with it clasping on to his own. With the feeling of Castiel’s hand in his, he found the strength to open his eyes. He was in a hotel room, laying on the bed with Castiel standing to his side looking worried. 

“Heya, Angel,” he flinched at how dry his throat felt and sounded. He gave Cas a weak smile and pulled their hands up so he could kiss his lover’s knuckles. Cas’ brows furrowed in confusion at the action. “Where are we, Cas? Last thing I remember, we were in bed talking. How did we get here?”

“Dean, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” Now it was Dean’s turn to look confused. Just as he was about to ask Cas, the door of the room flew open and Sam walked in. He saw that Dean was awake and rushed over to pull his brother into a hug. Cas quickly dropped his hand and Dean didn’t hide the hurt that played across his face.

“Oh, thank God you’re awake!”

“What do you mean? What the hell’s going on you guys?”

“Dean, you don’t remember?” Dean just shook him head.

“You were taken by a djinn,” Sam slowly said, waiting for Dean’s reaction.

Dean’s head was spinning, “No no no no no. That can’t be right.” He looked over at Cas with pleading eyes. “Please tell me that’s not true.” 

Sam tried to calm him down, “Easy Dean. It’s okay,” he rubbed his brother’s back. “What kind of world did you live in this time?”

Glassy eyes never left Cas’. “Cas, do your mind trick on me.”

“Dean,” Cas tried to argue but Dean just grabbed him by the wrist and brought his hand to his forehead.

“Do it.” And he did. Cas let out a gasp as he saw what had transpired in Dean’s dream world. Dean was trying to hold back his tears and fight the blush that threatened to heat up his entire face. He was so scared of Cas’ reaction but he had to take a shot. If there was even a sliver of a chance the djinn world could be real, he HAD to take that chance. 

Castiel began to open his eyes and set Dean with one of his soul searching stares. He slowly moved his hand from Dean’s forehead to the back of his neck. He pulled Dean’s face towards his and rested their foreheads together in an extremely intimate matter. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered. “Is that how you truly feel?”

Dean took a deep breathe. He was ready to come clean to his angel. “Yes.” Then he closed his eyes and waited for Castiel’s reaction. He started to pull back and Dean’s heart sank. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew he would get his heart broken. He knew…

“Sam,” Dean’s head snapped up at the sound of Cas’ voice. “I think you should get a separate room for the night.”

“Are you guys okay? I feel like I’m missing something here?” 

“Dean and I are about to have sex and I think we’d both prefer if you weren’t in hearing distance.” Dean didn’t even notice Sam sputter at that comment or the way he scrambled to leave. His main focus was on the man in front of him and what he’d just said. He wasn’t rejecting him. Pretty much the exact opposite really. He felt his face split into a huge grin and he couldn’t control the millions of butterflies that were trying to split open his belly. 

He grabbed Cas’ hands. “You love me too?”

Cas brought their hands to his lips and kissed Dean’s knuckles. Then he gently leaned in and brushed their lips together in a chaste and adorable way. “Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest one of my next letters leave it down in the comments or leave it in my ask box over on tumblr(TobytheWise).


End file.
